


Let's Promote Them

by To_Whom_It_May_Concern



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Whom_It_May_Concern/pseuds/To_Whom_It_May_Concern
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Set #817, 3. Let’s Promote Them





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and EoS killed me so this came about.

Prompt Set #817, 3. Let’s Promote Them

 

Aelin and Rowan walked the lines of soldiers at their disposal. Aelin really didn’t know what she was supposed to be looking for, but she figured copying Rowan’s dour stalk along the lines would at least look like she did. Rowan’s normally serious face seemed to tilt slightly downward the further they walked down the lines. 

Aelin began impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet as she went along. Rowan merely shot her a look before he continued his survey. Aelin switched tactics, playing with a small ball of flame, rolling it between her fingers as she’d seen Dorian do with a coin. Rowan merely blew it out with a puff of wind. Aelin tried sighing. Loudly. Rowan didn’t even look. 

By this point, the soldiers began slowly smirking, before outright snickering, as their Queen and Prince Consort passed them. Rowan began outright glaring at them, quickly making them school their faces once more. 

Finally, Aelin sighed “Are you done yet? I’m hungry.” Rowan halted abruptly, seeming to take a moment to collect himself, before turning to face his wife and mate. 

“Ae- My Queen,” he corrected, glancing at the soldiers around them. “These cadets have to be at their highest caliber if we are to defeat Erawan.”

“And you’re going to be able to judge their caliber from walking and glaring?” Aelin grinned, crossing her arms. 

“This is hardly the time or place to be questioning my methods of training.” Rowan matched Aelin’s pose, glaring at her as a solid wall of muscle. Aelin didn’t even flinch. 

“Your methods of training suck, if this is all you’re going to do. You’re dismissed boys!” Aelin called. The hundred or so cadets glanced at their commanding officer before looking back towards their Queen. Indecision shone from their faces. 

“Go on, shoo,” Aelin called, with a small wave of her hand. Still they remained, though a few shuffled in place. 

Rowan sighed. “At ease, soldiers. You’re dismissed.” At once, the cadets fled the training hall, many talking excitedly about finally getting to meet Aelin, others glancing over their shoulders at the seemingly impending break between their beloved Queen and Prince. 

“Look at what you did,” Aelin teased, as the last few cadets trickled from the room. “You’re scared them all half to death with your glaring and posturing. What ever will we do with you?” 

Rowan grabbed her by the hips and swung her towards him. “You’ll be the death of me,” he whispered, a hairsbreadth from her lips. As Aelin leaned towards him, ready for the kiss, Rowan abruptly stepped back. Aelin let out a little mew, before scowling at her mate. 

Rowan gave her a rare grin. “Maybe I do need to change my training methods. They laughed at your antics far too easily. I obviously have been too easy on them.”

Aelin glared, before lunging for him. He easily dodged, laughing. “Just for that, I’m making an executive order. Let’s promote them,” Aelin shot back. 

Rowan, still laughing, merely gave her a wink. “Over my dead body.” 

“I can arrange that,” Aelin challenged. Rowan’s grin morphed into a smirk. Aelin matched it, before edging out of the room. Rowan began slowly walking towards her, before she ran out the door laughing. She could hear Rowan’s footsteps behind, and thought with a thrill that she had completely won the argument. 


End file.
